Crimson Dogs
by BlueDarknessIceHeart
Summary: A certain crimsoned haired girl and her two friends go about their daily business, from whining to Bishops to being teased for fawning over puppies. Strong language, violence, single OC, and possibly crappy writing ahead. You've been warned.


"But Bishooopppp." she whined, pale pink lips parted and tone pitched to the perfect level. The Priest stiffened and Nill shook her head, instinctively stepping back a bit. "It should be illegal to dress like that in a church." came from the door way and the girl arched a brow. "I don't think this is actually considered a church. You have a Lolicon Priest, An orphaned Blade Maiden, A one eyed Information broker, and you've got a white haired zombie boy." she scoffed, flicking her hair back over her shoulders. "Don't call me white hair." Heine growled and the woman grinned, the same predatory grin every dog had. "Give it a break, Chimere." Naoto snapped, and the crimson haired girl arched her brow a bit higher. "Oh bite me. No, seriously. I'm curious as to if your fangs are as sharp as you claim." Chimere challenged, her soon to be rant cut off by Heine's hand clamping over her mouth. Chimere tensed, her thoughts shooting about her mind. Either Nill was a better influence than she thought, or Heine had settled back into his old self around and towards her. Possibly both, but at that moment she was too startled to really care. The crimson haired female ran her tongue over the palm of his hand and he pulled away, wrinkling his nose in disgust. She heard Badou's loud laughter from her right a slight, short, laugh from Naoto as Nill clutched at her sides. Chimere turned to look at Heine and sighed, reaching forwards and ripping his coat off of him in one swift, rough movement. "If you come back with one more damn bullet hole filled coat I'll kill you myself." she scolded, glaring at both Heine and Badou as she spoke. "Not like you have room to talk. You come back with a ton of gashes in your clothes." Badou retorted. "Yes, and you tend to take full advantage of them." Chimere snorted, turning and striding off to toss the clothes into the repair bin she had fashioned, rolling her eyes as she heard another comment about her clothing. She would wear a tank top that cut off inches above her belly button and jeans that showed half of her hip if she wanted to. She blinked when she found a folded up piece of paper on the desk, confusion passing over her face. Chimere picked it up, reading it as she walked back out to the others. "Badou, Heine! We're wanted by Liza!" she shouted, walking over to her own weapon store as she pulled out her typical weapons. Chains hooked in her belt loops held her two prized guns, one golden and other one black, A few pistols tucked away in the coat she pulled on, and a set of daggers hidden in her boots.

*x*

Chimere and Heine moved in almost exact synchronization, chains wrapping around arms and the barrels of their guns pointed perfectly between two sets of eyes. "T-The hell are you!?" was the ever so commonly shouted question they were met with. Badou was in the background, screeching something about help and teamwork as they simply smirked at their two targets. "Oh, nothing but a couple of strays." she stated with a slight laugh, the two simultanious gun shots ringing in the air before the duo turned around, more shots filling the air as bodies fell one after the other. Both of Chimere's eyes were exposed, one a hellish red and the other golden, as she whipped about, her dagger embedding intself in the final man's chest. She stopped, sniffing the air slowly, dissecting the scents she found from the stench of fresh blood. "This way." she called, the two men following her as she bolted towards the prominent, acrid scent of fear she found. The door was opened in a rather harsh manner and Chimere assesed the damage. There was a group of kids, the youngest possibly four and the oldest maybe fourteen, about Nill's age, huddled together on the floor. The eldest hissed and snarled, the feline ears atop her head flattening. "We'll take the youngest of them to Liza, the rest will be taken care of. Badou, you inform Liza." Chimere stated, turning on her heels and walking off with Heine following.

*xx*

Heine and Chimere had left Badou behind, and the crimson haired woman was laughing as Heine barked at the litter of puppies they had come across. "They're so cute for creatures designed for chaos." she commented, crouching down and scratching one behind the ears before picking it up. "Well, either someone's in heat or someone finally developed Maternal instincts." came from behind the pair and Chimere shot the broker a middle finger, yipping at the puppy in her arms. "We need to get back." Heine stated and Chimere arched a brow. The white haired male was some what tensed and Badou was suddenly cautious, whilst she kept shooing away the puppies play fighting her boot. "Whatever's going on, I sort of don't want to know. But Heine's right, we should get back." she sighed, setting the puppy down and pulling a small packet of treats from a pocket inside her coat, tossing the contents to the dogs before leading the two men back to the church.

*xxx*

"I seriously regret telling you about my status as a Dog." Chimere snapped, shoving Badou's face into the table. Heine chuckled and the Bishop stood by, chuckling as well. "Honestly. The way you act every would think I'm married to Heine or some insane something or other." the woman growled, letting the eye patch wearer up. "Hey, if you're like Heine, why don't you have a collar?" Badou questioned and she sighed. "I have a collar. Mine's just a bit harder to see. The bitch didn't want mine to be obvious." the crimson haired woman flipped her hair over one shoulder, revealing the barely visible collar that was at the junction of her neck and shoulder, a perfect arch protruding from her flesh. "Unlike everyone else I was gifted with Cerberos instead of Kerberos. It's technically the same thing, except mine was made specifically for me in a way. They couldn't take mine from my body if I died and put it in someone else. They would have to have my DNA. Thus why she called me her breeding bitch. Whoever survived the Kerberos was to be my... mate of sorts. I was nothing more than a glorious weapon with the possibility to birth some poor child with hell in the veins and minds." Chimere explained, purposely avoiding looking at Heine. "So, that's my little biography. Anyone else feel like sharing? No? Works for me. I'm going to go take a shower. I reek of moron." she snorted, standing and striding away.

*xxxx*

Chimere sighed, the hot water running over her skin loosening tensed muscles and the clear water ran red with the blood that coated her skin. She remembered watching the Kerberos group that Heine was in ripping apart each other or being ripped apart and flung against walls. She shuddered as she pushed the memory away, looking at her reflection in the mirror of the shower. She had a scars on her hips, torso, breasts, and one on each arm. She chuckled at the sight of her eyes, the right a red close to that of Heine's eyes or her hair, the left a gleaming gold. Such a contradiction to each other yet beautiful in a deadly way. She almost laughed aloud at the oddness of it. A crimson haired girl with abnormal eyes who was practically immortal. A girl who craved revenge and blood, destruction yet control. She knew she was a weapon, and she accepted it. Chimere had long settled her differences with herself over Cerberos, yet the hatred she felt for the woman who had given it to her never faded or lessened. If anything it grew. Chimere gave a growled sigh, shutting off the water, drying off and pulling on loose clothes before retreating to her room for sleep.

A/N: This is horrible and old, but I felt like finally uploading something and this was all I felt like was slightly worthy of being put out for the public to see. I'll just keep everything else hidden away. Please review, I'd love some feedback! :D


End file.
